Hijacked Holiday
by Leilita Chan
Summary: Asuma's a man of few words & short patience. How he survived Ino for 7 yrs is a mystery BUT now he's no longer her Sensei & he's going to celebrate his freedom in paradise far away from HER...unaware seductress Ino's got other plans! Asuma x Ino LEMONS
1. End of an Era

Haloooo. I'm back! Its getting so cold outside all I've been able to think about lately is how I wish I could mentally beam myself to Ibiza *sighs* I am not a cold weather type of gal. Well at least I got a story out of my misery! Keeping with the forbidden teacher/student love theme I decided to put Asuma and Ino on a resort island and see what happens lol. Its fireworks the 2 of them have such great personalities I'm having so much fun writing this story. And don't worry, I'm about a paragraph away from finishing Pt 2 of '**Risk & Choice'**. Your reviews have helped me sooo much thank you *kisses*! Without further adieu...bring on the smexy time!

**WARNING:** It's rated M for assorted lemons, language you wouldn't use in front of your nana, island lust, inappropriate teacher student "bonding" (again)... no flames, if your too young or not into any of the above flee while you can!

-Lei-

**Title**: Hijacked Holiday

**Rating**: M

**Parings**: Ino x Asuma are the stars of this show (Plus Genma is trying to get into just about everyones pants)

**Genre**: Humour/Romance

DISCLAIMER: blah blah..don't own Naruto...blah blah...witty comment...blah blah...Kishimoto....blah blah...dont sue me ;D

* * *

**END OF AN ERA**

Impatient cobalt eyes, scanned the dark road ahead. Their owner was annoyed and nothing good ever came from that.

_How could he be late! As if this isn't a big deal. He's so gonna get it when he shows up._

She should have been inside enjoying the party. There were very few times in LIFE that _this_ particular Kunochi passed up a good party and the tempting sounds of her friends revelry drifted out into the night behind her beckoning, but her aggravation won out. She didn't know if she was more aggravated at the fact that he was late or the reason why he was running late.

A masculine form broke the crest of the hill ahead and as he neared that familiar unmistakable gait betrayed his identity even before the scent of tobacco reached her nose.

_It's about damn time._

"You're late."

The bearded Jonin rolled his eyes at the admonishment taking another long drag of the cigarette planted between his lips before flicking it to the ground. He had fully prepared himself for the mini tantrum that was about to ensue; however he'd learned through much experience, there was no way to be fully prepared for Ino Yamanaka. He wondered if all girls her age were this disagreeable. Considering he had been asking himself that since she was 12, he pretty much figured the answer was hell no. Now if he could only figure out what he did in his past life to deserve this...

"Umm. _Hello?_ Asuma Sensei...When ever you're ready."

Asuma starred down at the haughty 18 year old who was currently waiting to be pacified. There were some things she was never going to grow out of, this was definitely one. She had assumed the trademark Ino pose. Arms crossed, pout at full force. Blue eyes like icy daggers of death.

"Sorry," he grumbled. Shifting the weight of the three packages he held in the crook of his arm.

"That's it! Sorry!" the way she stared at him you would have assumed he had just killed her family pet.

"Yes, Ino." Asuma replied impatiently.

This was a special night for her and the rest of the Rookie 11 so he tried to humour her, "I got caught up on the way. I had to grab so--"

"Oh really," She interrupted waving away his excuses with one manicured hand. "So is that code for sorry I stopped by to fuck Kurenai before I showed up?"

"Ino." Asuma warned.

_Where did this kid get the nerve._

"You don't have to lie about it. Seems like that type of thing is all that matters to a guy like you." she sneered. Turning gracefully to storm off before the tears welling up in her orbs of blue could fall. Ino was startled when his strong hand closed around her wrist yanking the girl backwards, hard. She found herself face to face with one very angry Sarutobi.

"What the hell do you think you know about _me_ Ino. No. I wasn't fucking Kurenai and even if I was it would be none of your damn business. If you stopped acting like a spoiled immature brat for 10 second and at least _pretended_ you were a respectable Shinobi, you would have noticed the packages from Rezzo I'm holding under my arm and thought hmmm...Maybe just _maybe_ Asuma was picking up a gift! You're almost 19 I shouldn't have to babysit you. Grow the fuck up."

He dropped his iron grip on her wrist and strode past the stunned Kunoichi into the bar. Ino looked down, the imprint of his fingers was still visible. As she rubbed the area gingerly the blond knew she had crossed the line. She shouldn't have mentioned Kurenai but it just came out, and he'd never seemed so angry at her before.

He was right though, it was technically none of her business she just hated it. Hated the thought that the red eyed beauty got that part of Asuma. As his musky smoke tinged scent faded away, disappointment overcame the girl who had worked so hard to control that nasty impulsive streak of hers. She wanted so badly to prove to everyone that she wasn't the same shallow kid she used to be and she especially wanted Asuma to see. But he never saw the woman she'd become. He only saw that loudmouth Kunoichi straight out of the academy aka his burden to bear. A defeated sigh escaped her as she flipped long blond hair over one shoulder.

_Great Ino! Way to ruin the night._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The Jonin brusquely shoved a hand through his chestnut hair, resisting the overwhelming urge to pull it all out. That girl was the bane of his existence. The man scanned the room desperately searching for liquid relief.

_Where the hell is the bar!_

"She was that brutal huh." Asuma felt a hand clap down on his shoulder in greeting. He turned to see the copy nin's eye creasing into a reassuring smile as he handed the older man a much needed beer.

"Dude. You know how the girls are." Kakashi chided.

"Hmph" the bearded Jonin snorted flicking the tab up with a finger, "That's easy for you to say, you've got Sakura. She's mature, focused...RATIONAL. God man. Ino is _none_ of the above. She's like a wild rabid tigress on crack! And that's on a good day."

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the visual. "You've always had a thing for unstable women." he teased.

Asuma smirked "Yea...well the bedroom benefits I can cash in on with a crazy chick usually balance out her insanity. But there are no bedroom benefits to be had, when said crazy chick is your student."

"Hmm well lucky for you. She hasn't been your student in almost 3 years." The suggestion in the copy nin's tone was evident.

Sarutobi laughed it off. If only Kakashi knew...He was a man after all. It was impossible for him to pretend Ino wasn't gorgeous or that her body wasn't incredible or that he'd never imagined other more 'adult' ways to keep that mouth in check. Guilt started eating away at him as a flash of long blond hair caught his eye.

He took a swig of his beer, maybe he had been a little too harsh on her just now, but dammit the way she just assumed she knew personal things ticked him off. It wasn't exactly a secret that him and Kurenai had something going on, to call it a relationship was a stretch. More like covert convenient sex and that's how he liked it. The last thing he needed was the biggest gossip in Konoha starting rumours and people slapping titles on him. He shuddered, commitment was not Asuma's forte.

Picking up on his friends mood shift. Kakashi's surveyed the room, eyes falling on the buxom blond visibly pouting at the far end.

The silver haired Jonin imagined the kind of self control it must take for Asuma to maintain boundaries with a girl like that and quickly decided he must be some sort of saint. What he wanted to say was:_"For god sake stop scolding her and just do her man. I would!"_

Instead he pat his friends shoulder and said the right thing_. _"Sometimes you've got to give them a taste of reality Asuma. She's not a kid anymore so don't beat yourself up about putting her in her place."

Asuma gave his friend a nod of appreciation before the copy nin casually made his way back into the thick of the party.

The Sarutobi heir's eyes drifted back to Ino, observing as Genma sidled up next to her with a drink. Blue eyes lit up as she accepted it. They appeared to slip into conversation before Genma leaned in close whispering something into her ear. A little _too_ close. Asuma rolled his eyes as he started making his way towards the pair.

_Better break that up_.

Genma was the oldest in their circle of friends but definitely acted like the youngest. Since he didn't have a team (or any self control) a hot girl was always a potential hook up, as long as she was legal there was no discrimination. It didn't help that almost _all_ the girls in Konoha from Academy to ANBU, had a thing for the senbon chewing lothario. Asuma didn't feel like having to knock his friend out in the long run especially after Kakashi had already socked him one last week for cheating on Sakura with Shikamaru's quasi girlfriend Temari. He wasn't even sure Kakashi knew why he punched Genma (these kids love triangles were usually beyond his comprehension) but Kakashi had suddenly remembered that he had also told Genma to stay away from his subordinate in the first place so even if he didn't grasp the other offense fully, hitting him was still fair play. Asuma laughed as he recalled Genma's stunned expression after Kakashi's blow knocked him clear over 3 tables and into a wall.

The brown haired Jonin hooked his elbow around Genma's neck effectively steering him away from Ino mid-conversation, leaving the confused blond staring after them.

"What the hell!" Genma protested.

"Shiranui, my right hook is a hell of a lot worse then Kakashi's."

The other Jonin chuckled and playfully jabbed Asuma's rib cage before throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Fine...Fine! But you two have absolutely no respect for your Sempai," he sighed

"I'll make it up to you, what you drinking." The pair made their way to the bar.

"Wow. A gorgeous blond for a beer...I feel soo much better." Genma muttered

"Just in time." Both men turned towards the voice to find Kakashi propped against the wall. Three beers in hand.

Asuma laughed "What are you some sort of psychic bartender?"

The silver haired Jonin shrugged tossing a beer to each. "Tough job but someone's got to do it."

They collectively smirked, popping tabs. "Speaking of jobs, looks like the ball and chain that you guys called subordinates are finally on their own. I wonder what you glorified babysitters will do now." Genma teased.

Asuma and Kakashi mulled over the idea. It _was_ weird for them to look around the room and see the kids they had guided all these years were now very much adults.

Neji, Lee, Shino and Tenten were Jonin. Sakura was fast becoming one of the most sought after medical specialist in the world and a strong candidate for a future Hokage. Ino was now first assistant to her father in the interrogation/information extraction unit. Shikamaru had become Tokujō. Choji was about to take his Jonin exam. Kiba was the head of ANBU's pursuit corps. Hinata would soon assume her position as leader of the Hyuga clan with Hiashi's blessing, and Naruto had surpassed them all. He was now beyond the scope of even his fathers legacy. Currently he was the official international ambassador of Konohagakure, but it was no secret that he would be named the sixth Hokage when Tsunade was ready to step down. No doubt about it this group was special.

"Seems like yesterday, they were just a bunch of screaming brats." Asuma sighed

Naruto's voice suddenly erupted. "Kiba if this mutt doesn't stop sniffing my ass, I am going to knock you into next week!"

The Inuzuka grabbed the front of the blond's shirt growling.

"What was that Uzumaki, thats my team mate your talking about you loser!"

"Who brings their freaking DOG into a bar?!" the blond shot back before Sakura lunged in and cracked both boys over the head.

"Shut up both of you! And stop making a scene you idiot!" she hit Naruto again just for good measure before storming off. He cowered and rubbed his head grumbling, "Geesh why did I get hit twice..."

Genma shook his head at the perfect timing. "And now...they're just a bunch of drunk screaming adults."

"Somethings never change." Kakashi noted.

"You know I actually don't even know what I _am_ gonna do." Asuma pondered. "Tsunade gave me two weeks off."

"No shit. Me too," the silver haired Jonin added before looking at Genma. A strange expression crossed over the Senbon chewers features and his eyes began to gleam.

"Oh no." Asuma groaned.

That look only meant one thing. Genma was about to have a really bad idea which he would somehow talk them both into no matter how much they refused. He looked over at Kakashi for help only to find the silver haired Jonin was wearing a similar expression.

_This...is...really..bad._

Asuma hurriedly chugged the remainder of his beer before slamming the can down with a quick thanks and attempting to make his escape. But it was too late. Both Jonin grabbed a shoulder and drew the Sarutobi right back into their circle.

"Operation Land of Sea is a go." Genma whispered eerily

"What the hell is Operation Land of Sea Genma?? Listen, whatever you idiots are planning count me _out_!"

They ignored him, instead addressing each other in hushed tones.

"Should we leave tonight...?" Genma probed.

"No, too suspicious. We'll play it cool and leave on Monday..." Kakashi whispered

"You're right good idea, I'll slip Kotetsu some money to keep his mouth shut when we leave the gates..."

"Are you sure you can trust him? You know how scared he is of Tsunade..."

"True and she absolutely can't find out where we're going or else our leave time will be revoked faster than you can say Sake...."

"We could have Asuma convince him..."

"You're right he likes Asuma way more then either of us..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" the fuming Sarutobi yelled interrupting the conspirators banter.

The silver haired Jonin gave the Senbon Sucker a nod before Genma turned towards Asuma.

"We are talking about freedom here my good man. _Your _freedom...sand...sun...cool ocean breezes...good food...good drinks..."

"Hot girls." Kakashi interjected

"Hot girls...hot non leaf...non student...non _committed _girls." Genma elaborated

Asuma's eyes glazed over in a trance. Damn them both for knowing his weak spots so well.

"Fine."

"Why the hell not! Asuma you need to lighten up alr-...wait did you say fine?" Genma asked cautiously not believing his ears. Asuma was NEVER this easy.

"Yea. Fine." the Sarutobi shrugged. Kakashi and Genma traded incredulous looks.

"I need to get out of here. That's for sure." Asuma flashed back to the episode with Ino earlier and shuddered. "Yea. Somewhere reeeeeally far sounds good."

"I knew you'd come around." Kakashi chuckled pleased with himself.

"One condition though."

Genma and the copy nin both raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"No one can know where we are. NO ONE. If I find out anyone knows before we leave I'm not going."

The other two smiled simultaneously.

"Done. Our lips are sealed."

The bearded ninja grinned, this was going to be the best trip ever.

**

* * *

The stage is set! Next chapter Kakashi, Genma, Asuma (and some uninvited guests) take the party to the Land of Sea...What do you think so far?? I hoooope I've improved since my first fanfic. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Pleeeez *bambi eyes***


	2. Operation Land of Sea

Thanks so much for reviewing luvs! SilentE _you're_ right on target lol I am a comma fiend (my English professor always used to ask me how the hell anyone let me into English AP in high school w/out the fundamentals of punctuation. I of course told him it was my charm and extensive vocabulary...he was NOT impressed haha) Thanks for pointing out the your vs you're mistake *hides* I'll try to be conscious of it from here on!

I wanted to post Chapter 3 today too cause it's almost finished but I haven't had any time *argh* so hopefully I'll finish it tomorrow and proof read Friday! I did however manage to finish the steamy Lemon filled Chapter 4 and it's delishhhh (I never write in chronological order, don't ask me why) So stay tuned!

PS

I'm updating Risk & Choice this weekend!

-Lei-

DISCLAIMER: blah blah..don't own Naruto...blah blah...witty comment...blah blah...Kishimoto....blah blah...dont sue me ;D

* * *

**OPERATION LAND OF SEA**

It was one of those mornings that ultimately gave way to a hot day; cool and dewey in the early hours but subtle warm breezes were always the best clue that temperatures would later rise. The foliage that lined the roadside had begun changing from the Irohamomiji¹ and Miyabe-Mapel¹ of Konoha, to costal Palms and fragrant Loquat² trees, boughs heavy with clusters of the tropical yellow fruit. The strong smell of saltwater on the air was a sure sign that their destination wasn't far off.

Kakashi closed his eyes, tilted his head and inhaled deeply hoping to bask in the scent of the ocean. Instead, he was assaulted by an acrid nose-full of second hand smoke.

"Jesus Asuma!" the copy nin clapped a hand over his burning nose, "Can you at least wait 'til midday before you start chain smoking yourself into an early grave?"

The bearded Jonin continued puffing away upwind.

"It wakes me up." Asuma shrugged taking another long drag.

Kakashi sighed, "The Sarutobi legacy of blatant disregard for lung health continues..."

"Ever heard of coffee?" A grumpy Genma muttered before plucking the offending bud from his friends mouth and flicking it.

"Genma sempai, you're about to enter the Land of no strings attached! You should be as giddy as the school girls you routinely harass." Asuma chuckled patting half asleep Genma heartily on the back.

The Sebon sucker glowered menacingly at the younger man.

"Usually I'd be right there with you _sunshine_. But seeing as it's 7am, I got woken up with a shuriken to the arm and I've been walking for two days next to a human chimney...How should I put this? Your enthusiasm is incredibly irritating and I'm now experiencing a mild urge to kill you." After throwing Asuma another evil look he forged ahead of the others grumbling death threats and obscenities.

Genma was NOT a morning person, in fact he was notorious for trying to inflict bodily harm on the unlucky soul who woke him from a good nights sleep (unless of course they were a girl, preferably one who was naked).

This well known verity was the exact reason why that morning Kakashi and Asuma had retreated ten feet before pummeling the slumbering Jonin with an assortment of large rocks, twigs and a random mini shuriken (which Kakashi swore was "by mistake"). Needless to say, Genma wasn't a happy camper.

It was noon by the time the Shinobi finally reached the gates of Umimura³. Genma was back in his usual high spirits and the other Jonin were ready to relax. The resort town was located on the southeastern coast of the Fire Country, nestled in a cove between two rangy, forest covered peninsula. Umimura's winning combination of tropical climate, laid back locals, white sand beaches and cerulean blue water made it a bustling hot spot for young travelers from near and far. The locals didn't seem to mind the tourists, often greeting them with a smile or a wave.

It was a rather small village, dotted with distinctive brightly colored cottages and whitewashed buildings exclusive to the region. If a traveler didn't lodge with a local family, the other option was one of only two Hotels in the village: Chichijima or Futami. Even at a modest five stories high, the adjacent hotels towered above the rest of Umimura. Their matching whimsical design was reminiscent of a sprawling seaside villa. Palm and Loquat trees flanked by carefully manicured shrubbery lined the pathways of smooth white stone which led up to each entrance. The ocean was visible through a colonnade of broad arches extending on either side of the quaint central buildings. Each floor sat atop the next reducing in size as they rose making the topmost the smallest and giving the identical structures a stair-like appearance.

Both hotel's featured luxe accommodations and stunning beach-side views. The only differentiating factor between the two was Futami's rooftop restaurant. It was operated exclusively by Ryōri⁴ who migrated to Umimura after their native Kumogakure removed all cooking-nin from active duty; as a result Futami's menu was said to be the best in the world. Luckily, it was also the final stop for the threesome who hurried through the village to check-in. Kakashi and Asuma were starving and Genma had just about hit his limit on maximum time he could spend without female company.

When they entered the breezy open air lobby Genma made a beeline for the front desk. Partially because he wanted to check-in but mostly because the receptionist was 'smokin hot'. Kakashi opted to crack open a volume of Icha Icha and let Genma handle the particulars. Asuma on the other hand, wouldn't trust Genma to spell his own name right in the company of a beautiful woman so he accompanied him to the desk.

After a few unsuccessful subtle advances from Genma (intense staring, throat clearing, finger tapping and the like). The pretty brunette finally looked up to find customers in front of her.

She jumped, startled and slightly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed them.

"Oh! I'm so sorr-..." her apology trailed off as her gaze landed on the sexy man standing behind the two. Wild silver hair, tall, mysterious, and even though he was reading that questionable book, he was absolutely...

"Gorgeous." she spoke her thoughts aloud without realizing.

Genma's face lit up and he threw Asuma that "she's _obviously_ talking about me." smile. Asuma rolled his eyes. The senbon sucker leaned casually over the desk.

"It's alright." he purred, "Right back at you."

When the receptionist's look filled with confusion, he continued in his low seduction-only voice.

"If we weren't in this lobby it'd be hard to keep my hands to myself."

She looked from Kakashi to Genma and understanding began to dawn in the girl's eyes.

Oblivious, Genma continued his wooing. "You know sometimes, after a long day you need some candlelight and a gorgeous man taking care of you. Trading kisses, making love until morning. Don't you agree? I could show you if you'd like."

A blush crept up the brunette's cheeks. Initially she had been disappointed by the revelation, but if they were offering to let her join...

"I take that as a yes...Teiko?" Genma questioned, suavely taking note of her polished brass nameplate.

She giggled, batting long eyelashes, "Oh no...I couldn't possibly intrude."

Genma winked and ran a single finger across the pretty girl's cheek. "I'm a fan of intrusion. You're _more_ then welcome, you know the room number."

Asuma groaned and interrupted the nauseating flirt-fest. "Excuse me miss but can you _please_ make sure my room is NOT next to his." he pointed at the wannabe Casanova.

The receptionist gave him a knowing smile. _How considerate of him to give the couple space._

"Of course sir! If I can just have your information, I'll get you checked-in right away."

A moment later Teiko handed the men three keys and directed them to the fourth floor.

"Mr. Sarutobi, Mr. Shiranui please, enjoy your stay."

The Sarutobi heir ignored the suggestion in the last bit which was obviously directed at his friend. He didn't know how he managed to do it but Genma always got the girl that's for sure.

They took the lift to the fourth level where Asuma found his room first. Leaving the other two to continue down the hallway, he slid his key into the lock and pushed the door open. The interior was airy and spacious. Woven umber colored rugs spread over the teak flooring, a throw blanket of the same color was folded neatly on the cushions of a cream couch; which along with a cherry wood tea table and matching armoire occupied one side of the room.

On the other side a king sized bed jut out perpendicular to the wall. Like the other furniture, the plush mattress sat atop a cherry wood platform and was draped with soft cream linens, an umber coverlet and an exorbitant amount of fluffy white pillows. Sunlight poured through three large bay windows parallel to the bed. The floor length curtains had been tied back.

Asuma slipped off his sandals, dropped his pack and padded over to them. He leaned down and opened the middle window, allowing a refreshing ocean breeze to fill the space. The soothing sound of waves and faint voices drifted up from the beach below. The bearded Jonin lit a smoke, sat on the window seat and closed his eyes allowing the lulling sounds to take over his senses. A minute later frantic knocking shattered the zen moment.

The Jonin huffed over to the door and opened it to find Genma hyperventilating.

"There's been a mistake...I refuse to sleep on a couch...no extra bed...one room....my vacation...ruined!!"

Asuma peered past his friend down the hallway, a calm and collected Kakashi meandered towards them nose buried in Icha Icha. When he reached the doorway Asuma lifted an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with Genma?" Asuma queried.

Kakashi closed his book and glanced at the senbon sucker who was now slowly sliding down the opposite wall in despair.

"Apparently they gave us the same room. I won the bed in rock, paper, scissors." the copy nin responded.

Asuma had to choke back his snicker, the mis-understanding immediately became clear. _That's what Genma gets for trying to chat up the receptionist and Kakashi should know better then to let Genma handle anything involving a girl._

He chose however, not to enlighten the other Jonin because truthfully he just _really_ wanted to see the look on Genma's face when the receptionist told him herself.

"Hold on, let me get my shoes. We'll go downstairs and get it cleared up." Asuma reassured his dejected friend with a devious chuckle. _This was gonna be good._

The three Shinobi took the elevator downstairs to the mezzanine and approached the front desk. Teiko looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Shiranui, Mr. Sarutobi nice to see you again. Is there something you need?"

Kakashi pushed Genma out of the way. "Hi, I'm sorry but there seems to be a mistake. You see, me and my useless sempai over here received two keys to the same room."

"Yes. Of course!" she looked over at Genma "I assumed you would be staying with your boyfriend Mr. Shiranui?"

The senbon sucker almost passed out.

"Wh-what?! My...what?! You thought a guy like _me_ would be with _him_!?" he pointed incredulously at Kakashi who threw him a sharp "what's that supposed to mean" look.

Genma gave a nervous laugh, sheepishly waving his hands in front of him, "No, no not like...I mean you're an attractive guy...nice hair, got the whole mysterious ninja thing going on," he looked back at the confused receptionist, "But I am DEFINITELY not into dudes!"

Kakashi slapped his hand to his forehead. _This is what I get for letting Genma check-in...Never again._

Asuma watched the scene unfold with delight. He was physically shaking with uncontrollable laughter until a certain voice drifted into the lobby behind him and time stopped.

He didn't even have to turn around. It was a voice he heard often in his nightmares. That high pitched, haughty, incredibly aggravating, all to familiar voice could only belong to ONE person. Tears almost fell as realization seeped into his pores. His vacation was slowly dying with each second that ominous bubbly giggle approached. His heart dropped even lower as he slowly identified the chorus of voices joining the offenders. How could this happen, why did god hate him so much? Why would the subordinates pick this same destination, this very same hotel?!

"Sensei?" the voice inquired, "Asuma-sensei is that you?"

Before turning around to face his end of days, Asuma's gaze snapped to the Jonin beside him willing chakra to shoot from his eyeballs directly through their poor planning idiot skulls. Genma however, was busy emphatically convincing the receptionist that he wasn't gay and Kakashi was conveniently _very_ busy inspecting the ceiling and wall.

He pivoted slowly; part of him still hoping that this was all some sick hallucination brought on by fatigue and extreme hunger, but there she was. Long blond hair tied back into a pony tail, blue eyes shining with demonic fire, hand set on one hip, smiling like she just won the lottery.

"Sensei! Everyone was wondering where you three slipped off to. What a coincidence you would be here!" She looked over her shoulder, "I told you Genma was probably chasing girls somewhere Sakura."

"Whatever, I'm so over him." the medical ninja waved a disinterested hand, while the other tucked itself into the crook of Izumo's arm.

Ino rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Seriously Sakura, rebound much?"

"Aww man I can't believe I agreed to this vacation just to do nothing and it's already annoying," Shikamaru sighed, "It's really troublesome but I guess I should just kick Genma's ass now and get it out of the way." The Nara balled his fists and started towards the front desk. Hinata jumped in front of him.

"Umm Shika-kun...It would probably be better... uh if we didn't start fighting so early...and maybe....ummm...we could just all try and get along?"

Kiba's laughter rang out, "Hinata just let him go. I would have pounded that douche-bag a long time ago if he slept with my girlfriend." Akamaru whined in agreement.

"Shut up Kiba, you don't even have a girlfriend and my Uncle went through so much trouble to get us all last minute reservations here. If we get thrown out the first day it's me who's going to have to hear about it not you." Neji cautioned the hothead as he strolled in behind the group with an arm around Ten-Ten.

"I don't understand why Shikamaru would get so angry over such an ugly woman? Did she not also choose to sleep with Genma?" A curious voice interjected.

"What did you say Sai?!" Shikamaru turned ready to sock the pale artist.

"Sai!" Ino yelled "I told you to stop calling girls ugly and asking obvious questions!"

"But Ino-chan, Kiba told me that women such as Temari are not desirable because they are classified as slu--."

Kiba slapped a hand over Sai's mouth before he could finish the offensive word.

The Inuzuka laughed nervously. "I have no idea what he's talking about guys!" then whispered harshly to Sai,"Do you not understand the fucking concept of 'don't tell anyone I said that'...?!"

As the group bickered among themselves a fuming Asuma used the confusion to hone in on his target.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ino?"

"What the hell do you mean by that, Asuma." the haughty blond shot back.

"You planned this didn't you!" the Sarutobi accused.

"Planned what! What the hell are you talking about!" Ino's voice started to rise into her 'I'm pissed off' decibel.

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm not an idiot Ino. You were obviously spying at the party and when you found out we were coming here you followed and brought the whole fucking village with you!" Asuma yelled.

"Are you serious!? Do you honestly think I have time to follow you around like a puppy Asuma? Trust me I have better things to do!"

"Yea ok, tell that to someone who doesn't know you would say anything to get your way. Well, if you think you are staying at _this_ hotel you're mistaken. So just take yourself and the subordinate circus right on over to Chichijima!"

"Listen ASSHOLE! First of all, coming here wasn't my idea it was Sakura's! Second, if you think I'm actually going to switch to the other hotel when Hiashi Hyūga personally got us the last reservations to Futami, YOU are the one who's mistaken! If you don't want to be at the same hotel then YOU can move the senior citizens retreat right on over to Chichijima!"

At this point the entire lobby was watching the two in stunned silence.

Asuma pondered the idea briefly but when his stomach grumbled and he thought about the delicious fare awaiting him on the rooftop above, caution went to the wind.

"Not a chance blondie! I've put up with your shit for seven years. SEVEN! This is my vacation. Got it! And I am not letting some demon woman ruin it!"

"_What_ did you just call me?!" Ino literally had steam blowing out of her ears.

Before the two of them could spontaneously combust, their respective friends jumped in and dragged them apart. Kakashi and Genma grabbed their new room keys and wrestled the furious Sarutobi into the elevator. While Sakura and Ten-Ten dragged the screaming blond out of the lobby and let the boys handle damage control and check-in.

Outside the blond fumed, "I can't believe he would embarrass me like that!"

"Yea he was completely out of line. I hate men who think they can just push girls around." Ten-Ten agreed.

Sakura shook her head. Sure enough getting the two biggest feminist of the bunch together probably wouldn't calm the situation at all. Hinata ran outside to join the girls.

"Ino! Are you ok?" she put a concerned hand on the angry blond's shoulder.

"I'm fine," she huffed, "There's no way Asuma's going to get the best of me!"

"I'm so relieved," the Hyūga heir sighed, "That's really matu--"

"I'm going to make his life a living hell!" Ino exclaimed before her soft spoken friend could finish.

All three girls cringed. Ino on a rampage never ended well and they would all undoubtedly be caught in the crossfire at some point.

"Hey." Izumo stuck his head out, "We've got keys are you guys ready yet?"

Ino smirked and stomped back into the hotel, "Oh...I'm ready alright."

* * *

OPERATION LAND OF SEA Footnotes:

¹Irohamomiji and Miyabe Maple: Irohamomiji is Smooth Maple a deciduous tree/shrub native to Japan. Miyabe Maple is an endangered deciduous tree native to Japan found inland usually located near streams and rivers.

²Loquat: Also know as the Japanese Medler this fruit tree is indigenous to southeast China, also found in Japan, and various moderate/tropical climates throughout the world. The fruit is oval slightly pear shaped with a smooth or downy, yellow or orange, sometimes red-blushed skin. The succulent, tangy flesh is white, yellow or orange and sweet to sub-acidic or acidic, depending on the cultivar.

³Umimura: Fictitious seaside resort. Literal translation: Ocean Village (Umi meaning "ocean" Mura meaning "Village"). **A/N:** I based Umimura loosely on the Port of Futami located on the island of Chichijima which is one of the 30 subtropical and tropical islands that make up the Ogasawara Group (aka Bonin Islands) located in the Pacific Ocean about 1,000km directly south of the Tokyo, Japan.

⁴Ryōri: also known as Cooking-nin or Ninja Chef (Naruto Ep.168)

**A/N:** For anyone wondering who Izumo is, he's Tsunade's aide the one who's always with Kotetsu, looks kind of like Genma but wears his bandana differently.

**Next Chapter prepare for Hurricane Ino! Lol I had to stop for laugh breaks while I was writing the next chapter poor Asuma.... It's almost done I really hope it'll be up by Friday and then it's LEMON time *devious chuckle* Please please review...I know I beg every time, but your reviews help me soo much! So let me know what you think. ;)**


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 3 of Asuma x Ino! *cheers* Please **REVIEW**! And for all the Kakasaku fan's I'm wrapping up the next chapter of **Risk & Choice** as we speak...so look out for that in a couple of days!

-Lei-

* * *

**HELL HATH NO FURY**

_Like a woman scorned..._

Asuma nursed his third whiskey wishing he could slip into the depths of the brown liquor and disappear. He was usually a beer man, but desperate times called for desperate measures. When Ino's grating laughter rang out from across the room he downed the entire glass and slammed it onto the bar.

"Another one." he called out to the bartender who quickly filled the empty cup.

He was an elite shinobi who had looked death in the eye many times, but prior to the past four days Asuma hadn't truly known what the word pain meant. Ibiki Morino really needed to take Ino under his wing because the blond certainly had a flair for torture. The Jonin flashed back to the supreme cock-blocking that had been going on since his arrival.

The first day Hurricane Ino struck at the beach. Asuma had just cozied up to a gorgeous green eyed brunette only to have Ino flop down on the other side of his towel.

"Honey, I just put the baby to sleep so we should be good for a few hours. Oh who's this?"

The brunette shot him a look of disgust and after telling him he should be ashamed of himself stormed off.

Then Ino had the _nerve_ to ask in that saccharine sweet tone, "Asuma _sen-sei_...could you help me with my lotion?"

He smiled as he recalled the immense satisfaction he got when he took off the cap and poured the entire bottle of oily liquid over her head before escaping into the ocean. But that was only the beginning.

The next day she caught him at a local bar. Ino had left him alone until a busty redhead started flirting with him. Before he knew it the blond stormed over and yelled, "If you think I'll let you get away with giving another unsuspecting girl crabs you're wrong!"

He looked over just in time to catch the beautiful girl running out the door in horror. When he looked back Ino was gone and Genma and Kakashi were both collapsed in fits of laughter. Asuma, didn't see what was so funny.

Then there was the fourth day, this time in the hot spring. The bearded Jonin was so sure he was about to have a threesome that night, he didn't even flinch when Ino showed up. But strangely one by one the girls started drifting away from him over to Kakashi. He stared at the scene in utter confusion until Kakashi invited the girls up to his room and on the way out one of them winked at Asuma.

"It's too bad you're gay," she whispered.

Before the stunned Sarutobi could correct her they were gone, leaving him behind and Ino in hysterics. She got out of the hot water wrapping a towel around her bikini clad frame and sighed.

"It's amazing what girls will believe."

It had taken Izumo, Shikamaru, Kiba AND Sai to restrain him from lunging out of the water and killing her on the spot.

And now here he was on Futami's rooftop, in the middle of paradise, with the worst case of blue balls he'd ever had trying to drink his pain away. His friends had both defected to the enemy's side. Genma didn't care about avoiding the younger group anymore because he just wanted to get into Hinata's pants and this remote location was the perfect way for him to do so without risking assassination by her father. Kakashi didn't care anymore because, well he's Kakashi and he didn't care that much to begin with. So now that the two groups had officially merged Asuma was a prisoner of fate trapped in day five of hell.

At least the day was almost over, to the west the sun was setting and as the fiery orb dipped into endless blue Asuma wished he too could find solace somewhere far on the other side of the world. Uniformed hotel staff bustled about hurriedly setting tiki torches ablaze, illuminating the gorgeous rooftop lounge which was already bathed in starlight from the vast clear sky above. Slowly music pervaded the patio area replacing the sound of waves and voices of socializing patrons inside the awning covered restaurant.

From his perch at the outer bar Asuma could see some of the group drifting towards the dance-floor. Ten-Ten literally dragged a pained Neji from his seat, at first the stiff Hyūga looked like he was enduring torture but when the weapons specialist wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled closer. He gave her a smile of surrender and the couple swayed in time with the pulsating rhythm suddenly oblivious to the world around them. Soon Sakura and Izumo joined them along with some other revelers.

Genma was slouched against the railing at the opposite end surveying the crowd. When Hinata breezed past him he reached out and caught her wrist pulling the flustered Hyūga into his body. Even through her mild tan you could make out that trademark fiery blush. Genma wrapped an arm around her waist pressing her back against his chest while he leaned down to whisper something into her ear. Initially those innocent opal eyes widened but then she leaned in to him and a shy smile painted her lips, Asuma smirked. Somehow he had always doubted the beautiful Hyūga heiress was as naive as she seemed.

To the left of the dance floor Sai and Shikamaru were sitting at one of the tables having some sort of drinking contest. From the way the normally reserved artist was wildly gesticulating and barely managing to sit upright it seemed he was on the losing end of that battle. Asuma raised an eyebrow when he caught a glimpse of the other two at their table. Kiba was lounging in a chair with a very familiar looking blond draped over him. The Inuzuka's free hand rest on her thigh as Ino wantonly traced circles on his chest. When she leaned in and started fully making out with Kiba, Asuma felt rage bubbling.

"If she thinks she can just fuck up my vacation and still get her kicks, she's got another thing coming," the Sarutobi heir growled. He was just about to storm over and grab his nemesis by the collar when a sultry voice stopped him.

"Do you talk to yourself often?"

Asuma spun to give the meddler a piece of his mind only to be stopped in his tracks. The girl leaning up against the bar with a sassy smile was stunning. She looked about 26. Dark inky tresses framed her face and fell past her ample chest to her waist. Wild violet eyes peered at him from beneath a canopy of lush dark lashes. Full lips curved upwards into a half smirk.

"Conversation tends to be better when it's shared," she stated coyly.

Asuma gave an abashed smile his anger fading.

"That's true," he agreed lighting a smoke. "I guess you could say I've just been sort of...keyed up lately."

"Keyed up...in the middle of paradise? That's hard to believe," the girl laughed.

"Yea. Well you've never met Ino Yamanaka," he muttered.

She shrugged "If that's the problem maybe you need to meet someone new."

The woman had a point. Considering Ino was currently "busy" this would be a good time to take advantage of her absence. He put out his cigarette and flashed a sexy grin.

"You might be right about that. Can I get you a drink..." he trailed of realizing he hadn't even asked her name.

She giggled, "Fuuji Nagashi. And yes. You can--"

"...Asuma Sarutobi." he finished her sentence.

Signaling the bartender for another round Asuma smiled, suddenly things were looking up.

Across the patio Kiba also found himself feeling...keyed up. Ino had unfurled herself from his lap and was now dancing seductively in front of him. Watching the buxom blond, her eyes closed, hips swaying to the music the Inuzuka was finding it difficult to stay in his seat. Shikamaru leaned over to Kiba trying to get his friend's attention in a drunken whisper (which in reality was more of a shout).

"Psst...Hey. Hey....Kiba!" Nara kicked his entranced friend under the table.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Shikamaru?!" Kiba rubbed his calf glaring at the drunk.

"Are you hooking up with Ino?"

"Shhh! You idiot, why are you talking so loud?" Kiba looked back to make sure the blond hadn't heard. He would kill Shikamaru if he ruined this for him.

"I think I deserve to know if you're humping my former teammate." Shikamaru reasoned, then fell backwards in fits of laughter at his own pun.

"Get it Sai...ha ha...cause he's like a dog....ha ha so he would be humping...ha ha like Akamaru!"

The joke fell on deaf ears, not that he would have laughed anyway but the pale artist was currently passed out on the table top.

Kiba took the opportunity to tip the Nara's chair off balance sending the drunk boy crashing to the floor.

"Geez it was just a joke Kibble!" Shikamaru slurred. He continued to lay there contemplating the stars, deciding it was way to much of a hassle to try and get up.

Usually he would have punched the Nara for calling him that, but the thought of Ino was way more enticing. Kiba turned back to resume watching Ino only to find the blond had stopped. Her back was to him and she stood motionless, when he leaned forward and followed her line of sight his eyes fell on Asuma. He was at the bar and some hot girl was pressed up against him locked in a kiss. The pair looked like at any moment they would be ripping each other's clothes off. _Geez get a room Asuma! _The girl was pretty stacked though. As Kiba's eyes perused her body in appreciation he noticed Asuma had one palm pressed into the curve of the girl's back, the other however was giving a one fingered salute. By the time he figured out who it was directed to, a teary eyed Ino was already running to the exit. Taking any hope of Kiba getting the blond into his bed with her.

"No!"

The Inuzuka was beyond pissed. Ino had teased him for hours, laying all over him, kissing him, pressing herself into his hard-on every chance she got. Horny wasn't even the word for his current state. And if he had to jack himself off tonight someone was going to pay the price. He stormed over to Asuma tapping the girl on the shoulder.

"His girlfriend's coming," the Inuzuka cautioned rudely waving her away. Fuuji glared at Kiba before grabbing her drink and stomping off.

"What's your deal!" both men shouted at the same time.

"First rule of guy code. There's no way you're getting off scot free Asuma-sensei!" Kiba fumed.

Asuma scanned the crowd and when he didn't find Ino he realized what Kiba was so upset about. Asuma sighed, giving her the finger was probably a bit much but he couldn't help himself. He chuckled and threw an arm over the boy's shoulder.

"Sorry man, I didn't think she'd leave you high and dry like that."

"I'm glad you think it's so funny." the crestfallen Inuzuka grumbled.

"Well Ino's a tease Kiba, you should've seen that coming." Asuma shrugged.

Outwardly he was nonchalant. But inside he was royally ticked off that she'd made such a spectacle of herself with Kiba of all people. She had to have known how easy it would be to rile the Inuzuka up. It didn't take too much of that kind of behavior before some guy would call her a slut and then Asuma would have to be the one to deal with it. Kiba let out a good natured laugh.

"I guess you're right. Every guy in Konoha should know that by now."

He should have been relieved but for some reason Kiba's words sent a wave of unease through the Sarutobi heir, there was nothing about his ex-student that _every_ guy in Konoha should know. Asuma slid his untouched drink over to Kiba giving the boys shoulder a clap.

"That's on me."

Kiba lifted the glass in thanks as the bearded Jonin made his way through the crowd to the exit. Fuuji was slouched against the wall by the elevator. When he approached she crossed her arms under her chest.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing really, just some friends trying to be funny."

The girl smirked.

"In that case...we should probably take this somewhere else," she grabbed Asuma's shirt pulling him to her.

He smiled bitterly. Oh how he'd been waiting to hear those words for this whole trip... but suddenly the night had lost it's luster. All he wanted was to climb into his own bed alone and get some sleep.

"Come see me tomorrow night, I promise I'll make it up to you. I'm in 402," he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Fine." she pouted heading back out to the patio "But that's your last chance Sarutobi!"

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

It was mid afternoon the next day before Asuma's hangover started to dissipate. Kakashi and Genma had already left for the beach earlier that morning so he decided to head to the rooftop for lunch. The weather was muggy but a steady breeze kept the outdoor area cool and comfortable, he picked a table close to the patio and placed his order. As the waiter disappeared into the kitchen the Sarutobi heir leaned back eyes closed and massaged one throbbing temple.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a rhetorical question Ino." the Jonin answered apathetically.

He opened his eyes to see the blond taking a seat across from him at the small table. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid, sunglasses hid her eyes but from the puffy visible edges he could tell she'd been crying. A pang of guilt shot through him and was quickly replaced by anger. How dare she try and make him feel bad for her own petty game! No way was he going to fall into that trap.

"That was quite a show you put on last night." she noted cooly.

"Well I'm surprised you even suctioned yourself off Kiba long enough to notice," he replied in disgust.

The waiter returned with Asuma's order and set a menu in front of the blond before taking his leave.

Ino glared at Asuma, "You should stop being such a judgmental dick."

"And you should stop being a slut in public."

The blond was stunned. Asuma had never been so blunt, his words stung.

"It's hard to be a slut when you're still a virgin, hypocrite." she hissed.

Asuma gave a sarcastic laugh, "I hate to break it to you sweetie but you don't have to actually sleep with all those guys to be labeled a slut. It's simple if you're not a slut, then don't act like one."

Ino had no retort. The truth was she had tried to use Kiba to wind Asuma up last night and the whole plan backfired. In the end Asuma just used that opportunity to get with whatever random girl she'd seen him kissing and Ino had just ended up looking like an idiot. This whole thing was stupid, here she had a chance to spend some time with Asuma as an equal and she was carrying on like a child. At this rate she would never get his respect.

"God I can't even eat in peace," Asuma shoved his chair back and stood, "Are you happy now?"

He didn't wait for her response, just slapped money down on the table and left.

"No," she mumbled to herself, "Not at all."

In fact she was miserable. This vacation was supposed to be a good thing but she hadn't enjoyed one minute of it. Keeping tabs on Asuma these past few days felt more like a chore then a break. Ino reached out and forlornly pulled his unfinished plate over, there was only one thing that could comfort her now: food. _To hell with dieting it never works anyway! _

She munched dejectedly on dango contemplating her situation when the conclusion suddenly became clear. Asuma hated her. He loathed her meddling, he hated her games, he despised her personality. All these years he was just tolerating her because he had to. The Kunoichi felt like a fool.

"All I do is push him away," she whispered.

The waiter returned.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yea. Can you bring me a new life?"

When the waiter raised an eyebrow nervously, Ino laughed.

"It was worth a try," she sighed handing the menu back without looking at it.

"Sake, bring me Sake and... two of those," she pointed to Asuma's now empty plate of dango.

"Of course," the waiter bowed, relieved to get an order he could actually fill.

Three Sake's later the world didn't seem so bad, even if it was wobbling a little bit.

"Wow. You look like shit."

Ino followed the phantom voice to find Ten-Ten staring down at her.

"Aww you always were the sweet one." Ino muttered refilling her cup.

Ten-Ten sat down joined by Sakura and Hinata. The pink haired Kunoichi couldn't help but laugh at her friend's sorry state which earned her an icy glare from the weapons specialist.

"What! You just told her she looks like shit. I can't help it, she reminds me so much of Tsunade right now," Sakura clutched her sides in mirth.

"Ummm Ino-chan... isn't it... um maybe a little bit early... to be drinking Sake?" The concerned Hyūga questioned softly.

"Oh lighten up Hinata," Ten-Ten waved away the voice of reason, "We're on vacation and it's almost four. Hmm maybe I should get one." She raised an arm signaling the waiter.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She never really understood how a girl as pretty as Ten-Ten could have absolutely no decorum but, if you can't beat 'em join 'em.

"Fine I'll have one too," Sakura added when the waiter finally came.

The medical ninja looked over at her best friend. From the five empty plates stacked beside her, it was evident she was also stuffing her face while binge drinking. Both typical Ino behaviors spelled guy problems.

"So what's wrong?" Sakura probed.

"I just realized I'm crazy about him and he hates me. Absolutely fucking hates me!" Ino blubbered burying her face in her arms.

The girls looked at each other confused. Ten-Ten mouthed 'Kiba?' and the others recalled the night before and nodded assuming it must be him she was upset about.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Ino! He's not like that." Hinata insisted.

"You think so?" the blond looked up sniffling.

"Yea. He definitely doesn't hate you. Guys just like it more when you're straightforward. Anything else confuses them," Sakura chimed in.

"They're pretty much all idiots. Neji is a genius but when it comes to women he's completely out of his depth so sometimes he acts like an asshole, but he doesn't mean it." Ten-Ten reasoned.

"But how do you know? How the heck do you know when they _really_ mean something!" Ino threw up her hands in defeat.

"I know it's difficult for you Ino because you have so much pride. But sometimes it's better to just tell a man how you feel. Your actions might end up pushing him away if he doesn't understand that you care for him."

The other girls looked at the Hyūga heiress shocked.

"Wow Hinata. I didn't think you knew anything about guys!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh...only a little bit...I spend a lot of time watching people so..." the heiress blushed and tapped her fingers together shyly.

"You're right though Hinata," Sakura agreed, "The only way to avoid a misunderstanding is to be direct with him Ino."

The blond sat back chewing her lip. Normally the direct approach was against her policy but right now it seemed like her only choice. She looked up, dusk was beginning to paint the sky. White clouds filled with bursts of pink and swirls of orange drifted slowly by as the sun began to dip, in about an hour the deep blue sky would be full of stars.

She smiled softly. There had to be some reason why they both came here, it didn't feel like just a coincidence and whatever it took she had to know... She had to know if what she felt was something real or just a fantasy that she needed to let go. Ino looked around the table as her friends drank and socialized among themselves. Ten-Ten, Sakura even Hinata, had all blossomed into beautiful strong women. It was time she did the same.

"Thanks guys," she pushed her chair out from the table and left some money to cover her bill, before heading to the elevator.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Ten-Ten yelled after her.

Ino chuckled, "To be direct," she called over her shoulder and disappeared out the exit.

* * *

**A/N: OMG what's she up to now *drumroll*..are you ready for lemon...I AM! Next Chapter. Asuma lays down the law. *Pokes you* Hey see that little button down there...yea that one...press it and REVIEW! XD**


	4. The Setup

**A/N:** So after much thought and your wonderful commies, I've decided to continue down this plot line and see where it takes me! There will only be one more zesty chapter of this story it's already finished and I'll be updating during the weekend, bringing Hijacked Holiday to an end *wipes tear* BUT I am already writing my first chapter to it's sequel **"Torn" ***excited fangirl squeal* So yes King of Ithiria I will be exploring the Ino/Asuma/Kurenai love triangle!

There's a little preview of what's to come in that Fic the end of this chapter.

Now back to your regularly scheduled programming: Hijacked Holiday Chapter 4!

WARNING: It's rated M for assorted lemons, language you wouldn't use in front of your Nan, tropical lust, inappropriate teacher student "bonding" (of course)... so if you're too young or not into any of the above flee while you can!

* * *

**THE SETUP**

Ino stood in front of her mirror staring into her own blue eyes.

"You have to do this!" she ordered her reflection.

The blond loosed her hair from the braid, letting the wavy platinum strands fall around her shoulders and splashed water on her face, before dabbing gloss on pink lips.

"Much better," she sighed satisfied with the results.

She flicked off the light and left the bathroom, grabbing her favourite purple crop top off the bed and pulling it on. After she slipped on her sandals Ino headed out the door pausing in the hallway to take a deep breath. Thank goodness for that little bit of liquid courage earlier!

"Show time," she smirked and began her trip to the fourth floor.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Asuma stretched and rolled over laying a hand on his bare chest. He watched dusk slowly begin to fall outside his window and smiled, at least he had Fuuji to look forward to. He still had no clue what the hell he was thinking turning her down last night, he definitely wouldn't make that same mistake twice.

The bearded Jonin yawned. She would probably be here soon, he contemplated getting up and turning on the lights but then decided the current warm glow from the setting sun was more suited to the situation. Almost on cue a soft knock sounded at his door. Asuma pushed himself out of bed and padded over with a grin.

"I've been waiting for you," he swung the door open ready to greet the girl on the other side.

"Have you?"

Asuma's jaw fell. Instead of Fuuji, Ino stared back at him leaning against the opposite wall with her arms crossed.

"You look pretty surprised for someone who was expecting me," she smirked.

"No. You are NOT doing this right now!" the Jonin sputtered. He lunged towards her and grabbed her wrist pulling her close.

"Listen to me, I'm done with this childish game Ino," he snarled, "This shit ends today!"

"Wow...You've _got_ to be kidding me." Fuuji mused.

Both Ino and Asuma looked up to find the violet eyed woman standing at the other end of the hallway. After appraising the scene in front of her she shook her head and spun on her heel with a wave.

"Seems like you're double booked tonight... Threesome's really aren't my thing." she shrugged stepping back into the elevator.

As Asuma watched the elevator shut in a daze, Ino seized her chance. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him through his open doorway. The door slammed shut behind the Kunoichi as she steered a shirtless Sarutobi back inside the room. Once again the evil woman had shattered all prospects of him getting laid tonight.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Asuma was furious.

"She's not your type anyway," the bossy blond purred pushing the older man down onto the couch.

"You. Spawn of _satan_. Have NO idea what my fucking type is!" He retorted.

"Hmm? I know exactly what your type is Asuma...you're the one who hasn't figured it out yet..."

The older man started to get up ready to throw the insolent beyotch out on her ass, when she softly set herself down...right on top of his dick. The resulting dizzy pleasure silenced every angry thought process the Sarutobi had been caught in prior to his loins contact with her warm round backside.

Immobilized, Asuma studied the girl currently perched in his lap. She looked delicious, golden hair cascading down in messy waves over sun kissed shoulders, blue eyes staring up at him from beneath seductively lowered lids. Her cheeks were flushed..._Crap. _His rage was slowly becoming desire.

"Get off." he commanded. The girl didn't budge.

"Ino. Get up." he repeated. This time it was a warning.

A cheshire grin spread across pink lips as her soft hands reached up and splayed themselves out on his chest, tracing the contours of his firm pecs with her fingertips. The Sarutobi heir willed his body to ignore the intense fire building in his nether regions.

"Make me." she challenged, eyes fixated on his slightly parted lips.

The Kunoichi wasn't going to let him push her away this time. She scooted up throwing one thigh over his legs to straddle the man beneath her. Asuma inhaled sharply as she re-settled herself onto his lap, trying his best not to think about the many sexual connotations to the position they were currently in. He should have pushed her off the couch but his hands remained glued to the cushions. He was way too afraid of what would happen if he touched her right now.

"This isn't a game you want to play with me Ino." he cautioned dangerously.

"Why not..._sen-sei_." she responded.

His hands came up around her waist roughly tugging the girl towards him until his face was pressed against her neck. He inhaled her scent. She smelled like a myriad of flowers and the ocean mixed together, it was intoxicating.

A soft mewl left Ino's lips. The sensation of Asuma's beard against her neck and his large hands dwarfing her waist made it hard to breathe.

"Don't play with me Ino," he growled against her skin. "I'm not these little boys who fawn over you and cater to your teasing. I'm a man and if you push me I'm just going to take what I want."

"Is that so." Ino thread her fingers through wild cinnamon hued locks and thrust her hips down grinding her heat against him, eliciting a muffled groan from the Jonin.

He could feel her warmth through his pants. Fabric was the only buffer to prevent his arousal from grinding directly against that inviting heat. His hands coast down her waist skimming over the light cotton of her skirt and slipping beneath it, then roaming back up supple thighs to cup her ass in his palms. He pulled down again, this time nipping her collarbone as his erection pressed against her. Ino cried out and burrowed her fingers deeper into the Jonin's wild hair.

Asuma was tired of being a saint; if this is what she was after he would give it to her, and then some.

"Is this what you want Ino." he whispered huskily. The blond drove her hips into his once again hoping the action would suffice as an answer.

Asuma chuckled at her silence. He released her ass and weaved his hand into her hair. Wrapping his fingers with the silky strands he pulled backwards and forced her blue eyes to meet his intense milk chocolate gaze. She looked at him helplessly. The girl who never ran out of words was now speechless.

"Talk to me baby. What do you want," he said softly. He leaned closer, coaxing her with light kisses along her jaw.

"Asuma...I," she stuttered.

The Sarutobi's kiss became more savage as he dipped to her neck.

"Say it." he commanded arching her back with his palm for better access.

"I...I want you to..." Ino faded out, breathless at his ministrations.

The older man's lips found their way to the petite blond's ear grabbing the lobe in between his teeth while his tongue grazed a hot path across it's surface. She whimpered trying to pull herself into him, but the Jonin's strong hand on her hip held her firmly in place. He smiled. _I'm finally going to teach her some obedience._

"You want me to _what_." Asuma probed, breath hot against her skin.

A warm blush crept up the Kunoichi's cheeks. Despite her bravado she was inexperienced and although she clearly knew _exactly_ what she wanted him to do. Ino had never actually said those words to a guy before.

"I'm waiting." he said as he continued exploring her neck with his lips.

His hand left her hip grazing up her exposed stomach to clutch one full breast. The weight of the soft globe in his palm made his dick tense. He wanted to throw her down and take her right then, but instead he brought his thumb and pointer finger together around its hardened tip applying pressure until the blond cried out. At the sound Asuma pulled his face back to look expectantly into her eyes which were now clouded with lust. Ino's shyness had evaporated.

"I want you to fuck me," she pleaded "Asuma...I can't take this."

He eyed her perfect pout hungrily. Hearing her beg sent waves of pleasure through his whole body. _Screw restraint_. He pulled her to him, crashing their lips together in a bruising passionate kiss. Soft arms encircled his neck and Ino opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside. Her sweetness mixed with his faint traces of menthol as he dove deeper into her heat, tongues fighting for dominance before they tore apart gasping for air. Asuma fell back against the couch. Hazel stare drinking the alluring vision of his ex student as he panted. He grabbed at her crop top eyes heavy with want.

"Take this shit off," he ordered gruffly.

Delicate fingers obeyed flitting up to the first button, shaking with anticipation as she loosed it through the corresponding hole.

"Too slow." Asuma whispered pushing her hand away.

Ino yelped as he tore the shirt apart in one easy motion sending buttons and fabric flying everywhere. She eyed the remains. _Well so much for my favourite top._

"Jesus," the Jonin could hardly catch his breath at the sight of her ravishing, tanned breasts spilling over the top of two ebony lace cups that could barely contain them. "You are so fucking sexy."

Ino couldn't believe it. She had spent countless nights pleasing herself to the fantasy of her sensei saying those words and now he was here, staring like he wanted to devour her. It was better then she could have ever dreamed. He was the epitome of a man, a rugged, sexy, powerful man and Ino was aching with need for him.

"If I knew this is what you were hiding I would have ripped your shirt off much sooner." Asuma mused as his hands slid down her body slowly memorizing it. All his thoughts about Fuuji, or any other woman for that matter were gone. His mind was full of her.

The blond purred yielding to his touch as he coast down her soft thighs, tracing long legs all the way to her ankles then further down where he deftly slipped both sandals from her feet. Taking hold of Ino's wrists and trapping them behind her momentarily, he leaned forward to suckle the top of one heaving bosom before looping her arms around his neck as he stood. Asuma wanted the blond spread out in front of him and this couch was not gonna cut it. The tall Jonin rose easily almost like she weighed nothing.

Inner Ino re-joiced. _I guess that stupid diet made up for those five orders of dango!_

The petite blond wrapped her legs around Asuma's waist, hooking her ankles together at his back as he strode across the room and toppled them both into the cushy bed. Ino moaned as her legs fell open and his weight came down between them. The Sarutobi licked along her throat while one hand effortlessly unhooked the sexy black bra.

The lace sprang away to fully reveal the most gorgeous breasts he had ever seen. He groaned as he felt wetness spill from the tip of his engorged erection. The kunoichi slipped a hand down between their bodies stroking the hardened length through his pants.

"Aghh," he moaned at the sensation, snaking his fingers around Ino's wrist to stop the stimulation. The impassioned Jonin attempted to catch his breath but the pushy blond bucked in protest wrapping her legs around him tighter until his cock was pressing against her warmth.

"Shit.."

Asuma's eyes snapped shut. He'd been on edge for days and was desperately trying not to lose control with her. _She certainly isn't making that easy. _He lifted himself again hovering above her, struggling to find some composure he looked down into the depth of her blue eyes.

"Ino...Baby. I need you to be sure about this..." his eyes searched for affirmation.

She looked back at her ex sensei confused by his sudden hesitation

"Cause once I start...I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

From the way his shoulders were tensed and his breath was labored Ino knew it was taking everything in him to go slow for her. Emotion washed over the Kunochi. _He actually cares._

"Asuma...I need you to be the one to..." her voice broke and she looked away. How could the prideful blond tell him that all these years, she'd kept her innocence carefully guarded waiting only for him.

"I don't want to give myself to anyone else," she whispered "Please...I need you."

* * *

**FINALLY! Right! Well... I know I'm evil for leaving you hanging but I will make it up to you in oodles of lemony goodness for the 5th and final chapter! I'll be away for a few days but it should go up sometime this weekend...NOW SCURRY ALONG AND PLEASE REVIEW!! *Hugs***

**As promised here is a little peek at "Torn"....**

**TORN:** After their Holiday tryst Asuma and Ino are back to Konoha (and reality). It's been a year. Asuma's not ready to tell people that he's getting hot and heavy with his former student almost every night, nor is he ready to get serious with Kurenai but he's also not ready to let either of them go. Expect a lot of jealousy (from Ino AND Asuma), angry make up smexin, sneaky secrets and of course Hurricane Ino at full force. Eventually he'll have to make a choice and in that process finally admit something he's been denying for so long...let's see who comes out on top ***winks***


	5. Payback

The Final Chapter of Hijacked Holiday! It's been sooo much fun writing this, thank you all for your patience and insight. Please **REVIEEEEW**!

Info on the Sequel at the end of this Chap!

x

-Lei-

WARNING: It's rated M for assorted lemons, language you wouldn't use in front of your Nan, tropical lust, inappropriate teacher student "bonding" (of course)... so if you're too young or not into any of the above flee while you can!

* * *

**PAYBACK**

_"Ino...Baby. I need you to be sure about this..." his eyes searched for affirmation. "Cause once I start...I'm not going to be able to stop myself."_

_"Asuma...I need you to be the one to..." her voice broke and she looked away. How could the prideful blond tell him that all these years, she'd kept her innocence carefully guarded waiting only for him._

_"I don't want to give myself to anyone else," she whispered "Please...I need you."_

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Asuma's last reservation was gone, all the desire he had repressed for the past three years was now coursing unabated through his veins. He had never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted this girl.

The older man captured the youth's soft lips in a deep urgent kiss; before rocking back on his heels letting his hands drag as he sat up. Sliding them over her delicate neck, over her soft breasts, over her firm stomach until they hooked at the top of her skirt tugging it down over her hips.

He brought her ankles up. Resting them on one shoulder while he pulled the skirt off completely and flung it across the room then lightly kissed the sole of one foot.

Ino giggled at the sensation of Asuma's scratchy beard brushing across the sensitive surface. But when he replaced his lips with his thumbs, kneading deep into the arch, her laughter was instantly replaced by a throaty cry of appreciation. A mischievous sexy simper crossed the Jonin's features as he raked his eyes over that ridiculous body then up to her face. Simultaneously massaging powerful hands down her shapely calves to her thighs and lower still, slipping one hand between and allowing his fingers to trail over her black lace thong.

The blond's lips formed an 'o' and a breathy moan escaped as he slipped two fingers inside the lace to feel her soft bare skin. She was soaking wet.

"Look how wet you are for me," he murmured, "I bet you taste as good as you look."

Pushing tanned legs apart, the Sarutobi dropped down between them, arms cradling the pouty blond's hips while his tongue skimmed a path up her inner thigh. Ino gasped.

Asuma continued biting and suckling his way closer to her apex and the Kunoichi felt her thighs begin to tremble with anticipation. When his mouth stopped just short of the destination Inner Ino screamed in frustration. Asuma instead cupped her sex with his hand applying pressure and stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves through the fabric.

"Asuma!" Ino cried digging her nails into the sheets, it felt incredible but she craved his tongue.

"What." He looked up lazily never stopping his hand's movement.

Ino looked down at the Jonin and pouted wantonly, "Kiss me again."

He smiled, amused at the typically bossy command and began to sprinkle wet kisses along the edges of the lace thong, dragging his tongue up the sides. Ino shivered each time his hot organ caressed her skin. She searched for his head trying to guide him closer to the burning need at her core but he quickly grabbed her wrists pinning them to the bed as he continued to tease her with only his lips.

She whimpered at the loss of his finger on her clit, "Don't stop..."

The Jonin grinned. She was utterly under his control and it was turning him on like crazy.

Ignoring her protests he shifted and slid his tongue up her slit bringing his lips down on top of her clit over her lingerie. With another whimper the blond's head fell back against the bed, her stomach tensed and her hips rose to his mouth. The lace soaked through on both sides before he stopped.

"You like that don't you." he questioned with faux innocence.

"Y-yes" she panted.

The game was rewarding and he wanted to play with her more but at that point he was so hard it was painful, if he waited any longer there was no way he could be gentle. So Asuma pushed himself back off the bed taking the sprawled Kunoichi's last piece of clothing with him.

Ino's eyes followed the man as he stood and tossed her panties aside. He was exquisite, almost like a woman had lovingly carved him in the image of her every fantasy. His dark chestnut locks just begging for hands to bury themselves in it, hazel eyes so deep you could drown, broad bronzed shoulders and chest, powerful arms, his chiseled stomach plunged down into a sharp masculine V leading her gaze to the tuft of chestnut peaking out from the low waist band of his pants. _Mmm I should have took those off as soon as I came in._

Ino sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed eager to experience the rest of her lover's body. She let her legs hang down on either side of Asuma bracing her palms against his thighs then kissing his stomach softly. The older man jumped. The proximity of her lips to his dick was overwhelming.

"...Ino..."

The sound of him pleading her name sent a blast of electricity through her. She kissed him again running her hands up his toned stomach before bringing them back down to pull his pants and boxers into a pool at his feet. Her breath hitched at the sight of his arousal. Apparently he was big in _all_ departments. Free from it's restraints his smooth imposing member stood at attention. The blond wrapped her hands around it in awe and he gasped. Her fingers were soft and cool on the throbbing surface and when the Kunoichi lightly stroked up the veined shaft, the intensely aroused Jonin jerked under her touch letting out a low moan. Ino hungrily eyed the slit wet with pre-cum before slipping her swollen lips around his weeping erection and giving a small suck.

Asuma saw stars. He brought his hand down with a lustful growl fisting it reflexively into the hair at the nape of her neck. When he looked down at the blond staring up at him with innocent blue eyes, puffy pink lips encircling his cock, the erotic sight was almost too much to take.

He grit his teeth and held her still, closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself before pulling her closer. The blond hummed in approval as she took him in. She loved the salty taste of his pre-cum, loved the way his body shook when she flicked her tongue. Ino pulled back releasing his member. Her palm came up to cradle his tightened fleshy sacs, massaging them gently while she slowly dragged her tongue up the underside of his cock all the way to the head then quickly slammed her mouth down over his entire length, taking it deep into her throat with ease.

"Ughh..." This time Asuma cried out as his dick slid into the wet heat.

He put a hand on her shoulder and backed away. She obviously wasn't a novice when it came to blow jobs. A fact he would be sure to confirm and enjoy later... but right now he just needed to be inside her.

"Lie down." he ordered hoarsely, following her as she reclined and spreading the Kunoichi's legs so he could slide in between them.

When she felt the tip of his member rub up against her wet folds, she bucked her hips breathless, urging him to penetrate and soothe the fire coiling in her belly. The Jonin moaned and buried his face into her neck slowly pushing himself against her opening. Ino bucked again desperate.

"Easy tiger." he cautioned, straining to stay in check himself.

Asuma propped up a little, and cradled her head in his hand, gently caressing the base of her neck. He kissed her swollen lips tenderly, then her nose and her cheeks before looking down at her.

"This is gonna hurt... but I promise I'm going to make you feel so good. Do you trust me?" he asked eyes blazing with lust.

Ino's heart fluttered at the prospect of pain but she nodded. This was a man who'd literally held her life in his hands, she trusted Asuma more then she trust anyone in the world. They kissed again, this time it was fiery and savage. The Sarutobi heir brought one of her petite hands up intertwining large fingers with the Kunoichi's smaller ones. When he broke away from her lips and eased himself inside her, his heart wrenched as cobalt eyes snapped shut from the pain of accommodating such a large intrusion.

He paused then slowly thrust deeper into her velvet heat, the blond clenched onto Asuma's hand tighter and tighter as she felt his shaft push deeper. But the discomfort was tempered with a heady pleasure, she rocked her hips signaling him to go further. He thrust again this time breaking her barrier and Ino felt sharp hot pain spread through her abdomen, she cried out in shock tensing around him.

"Shh," Asuma cooed into her neck kissing it softly "I need you to relax for me baby."

He waited, feeling how hot and unbelievably tight she was around him. When her body began to slacken he pulled out and slowly thrust back into her with a groan.

"Ino," he breathed into her neck "Jesus. You're so tight."

The Jonin's hand came from behind her neck slipping between their bodies to caress her clit, stimulating the swollen bud until the blond was soaking wet begging for more. As he pumped slowly in and out of her shaking with the effort it took to control himself, Ino felt rapture spreading through her like wildfire. The sensation of his pulsing shaft filling her up was incredible. She lifted her hips impatient at his pace.

"Asuma," she begged "...Faster."

Asuma's control snapped. The Sarutobi buried himself inside the pleading blond with a growl, thrusting deep into her wet heat gasping as she contracted around his dick. He pulled out and thrust again, then again and again, losing himself in ecstasy. Every cry spurring him on faster, deeper, harder until both of their bodies were slick with sweat. When his shaft slid up against her sweet spot Ino felt like she would die from the intense pleasure, _how can anything feel this good. _She sunk her nails into his neck and back gasping for air, muffling screams against his shoulder. Her body began to quiver.

_She's close. _Asuma brought his mouth to her ear nipping at the flesh.

"God...you feel... so fucking good." he panted.

Ino whimpered.

"You like this cock baby?"

His words sent chills of euphoria through her sex, the Kunoichi buried her nails deeper into his back drawing blood.

"Answer me." he commanded forcefully as his pace became hard and fast.

"Nnng..ah" she cried out trying to find words through the haze he had plunged her into "Y-yess."

"Yes what." the older man slammed himself deep inside her watching as pleasure etched itself all over her gorgeous face. _That's right submit to me...Tell me how much you fucking love it..._

"Yes I love it...ah... I love... your cock." she whimpered through moans, on the edge of oblivion.

"Good. Cause no one else is going to be fucking you, this is mine...Do you understand me?" he snarled through haggard breaths.

The blond was lost in passion, too drunk on desire to find her own voice, but Asuma was going to make her obey. He fisted a hand into her hair and lifted her hips with the other before roughly driving himself inside her, penetrating to the fullest extent.

"I said do you understand me Ino." he growled.

"Mmmgh..ah...Y- yessss..."

His savage dominance sent her into heaven. Ino sobbed his name, shaking uncontrollably, caught in the throes of a mind blowing orgasm.

Asuma felt her body constrict around him, wetness leaked onto his dick. Her breast bounced wildly against his chest, out of time with his hard sporadic thrusts.

"..Shit..." he growled.

It was too much stimulation, he summoned his last bit of strength to pull out of her and with a gruff cry watched his hot load explode over the swell of her stomach and speckle her breasts.

He sat back gasping. Taking in the delicious image of his gorgeous ex student covered with his cum, burning it into his memory. When his body finally stopped convulsing in the aftershock of release, he pushed himself off the bed, staggering to the bathroom. The Jonin returned with towel in hand and began gently cleaning the mess he'd made. Ino looked up at him dazed, she reached out trying to help only to find her hand drop listlessly. Asuma threw the towel to the floor and chuckled at how spent she was.

"So _this_ is how I get you to shut up." he teased as he climbed back into the bed and pulled the half asleep Kunoichi closer. She nodded and rolled into him smiling, kissing his chest softly before settling into the crook of his arm.

The bearded Jonin stroked her hair absentmindedly as he looked out the window at the glassy ocean that seemed to bleed into the night sky. The soothing sound of periodic waves breaking on the beach filled the room and he realized he'd left the window open. He smirked, _The other guests must have got an earful just now the way Ino was screaming._ The tantalizing memory sent a shiver though him.

The Sarutobi heir looked down at the sleeping girl. He didn't know if it was the fact he'd been sexually frustrated or how incredible she felt but no one had ever made him cum the way she just had. His body still tingled with pleasure. The Jonin pulled her closer noting how perfectly she fit in his arms. A purplish bruise was forming on her neck from one particularly hard bite. He laughed softly, she was going to flip out when she saw it in the morning but he didn't mind. He wanted all those little dickheads who chased her to know that she belonged to him. He smiled at the thought and finally surrendered to fatigue. As Asuma fell into a deep dreamless sleep he thought to himself this trip hadn't been so bad after all...but next time he would make sure they spent every day...just...like...this.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

**SEQUEL PREVIEW!**

**TORN: CHAPTER ONE**

_...The Sarutobi heir carefully unwrapped the creamy limbs tangled in his own and pushed himself out of her bed with a sigh. He hadn't planned on coming back to her, he didn't even really know how he got back here. And yet, here he was. Something about the girl just never let go of him. It wasn't like he needed her, but he still craved her. He pulled his pants on and sat at the edge of her bed mussing his chestnut hair in frustration. **This is the last time**. He said to himself, but he knew it wasn't... _

* * *

**Ooooo Kurenai is gonna be PISSED! Lol...So what did you think about the Holiday? Huh Huh? Did we have fun? Are we looking forward to "Torn"? Yes, No... REVIEW! Since I am so inspired (aka obsessed) w/this couple at the moment I've already blazed my way through Chappy 1 of the new FIC "Torn". Post's tomorrow!**


	6. SEQUEL!

**The saga continues! "TORN"**

* * *

This is just an update to let everyone know the sequel is up! Chapter 1&2 of "Torn" are now posted on my profile. Check it out and please REVIEW the new story! *hands you a cookie*

I just started writing Chapter 3 (literally like 2 hours ago lol) here's a quick peek at what's to come (11/20):

**Torn**

**Chapter 3: Truth Hurts**

Asuma's created a tangled web of deception. He tried to let Ino go but his jealousy got the best of him. He thinks their night of passion may have got her back...however that night of passion also left them both with some unfinished business. Ino's starting to realize she might not be fully ready to end things between them...but now Kiba is about to shake up everything Ino and Asuma thought they knew.


End file.
